


take care

by linksofmemories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, mention of mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Laura meet shortly after she returns to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care

  


The second semester of his sophomore year started in a week and he was just now going to meet Greenberg to do their project. Before winter break Mr. Harris had assigned a Chemistry project and decided their partners for them. It was just Stiles’s luck that he got stuck with Greenberg of all people. He was convinced that Mr. Harris hated him.

Greenberg lived in one of those fancy apartment buildings with a doorman. The instructions to the building had been fine, but Greenberg’s instructions hadn’t been that clear when it came to finding the apartment.

This explained why when he knocked on the door of what he hoped was Greenberg’s apartment a woman answered the door instead. She was way too young to be Greenberg’s mother and he knew Greenberg was an only child. So, this was definitely the wrong apartment.

Stiles should have apologized and asked if she knew where the Greenberg family lived, but Stiles was never good at doing what he should.

“Yes?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

It probably wasn’t very polite to stare with his mouth gaping open, but it was kind of hard not to. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen (except for Lydia Martin, of course… well, maybe). Long black waves of hair fell over one shoulder and she was blinking up at him with gorgeous green eyes. She looked like a painting of a Greek goddess and Stiles was trying to figure out where he had seen her before.

“Is there something wrong?” she questioned since Stiles was now grinning at her like a doofus. “Or are you just shy?”

“What?” Stiles asked, taken aback. “Me, shy? No, no I’m not shy at all. I just wasn’t expecting someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” she said, perking an eyebrow in amusement.

“Yeah, someone who’s so beautiful.”

As soon as he said it he flinched. That was probably the worst line he had ever said. She didn’t seem to mind though as she shook her head and laughed.

“I’m guessing you have the wrong apartment,” she said.

“Unless you’re hiding an overly sweaty high school student in there who doesn’t want to help me with this Chemistry project.”

“No, I don’t think I am.”

“Well, maybe you can tell me where the Greenberg family lives?” he asked, hopefulness filling his tone.

“Sorry, I just moved back to Beacon Hills a week ago,” she said.

“Oh, well, sorry to have bothered you,” Stiles said, backing away from the doorframe.

“It was no bother.”

Stiles nodded and turned around, planning on heading to the front desk to ask there. He was halfway down the hall when he heard her voice reach him again.

“Stiles, be careful, okay?”

He turned back around and gave her a grin. “I always am.”

It wasn’t until he had reached the lobby that he wondered how she knew his name.

__

She had only been back in Beacon Hills for a week and things were already messier than they should be. Earlier that day she had talked to Mr. Harris, the Chemistry teacher at the high school. She never had him as her teacher, but she knew that Derek had. And Derek could never stand him.

The conversation had given her a lead though. He was able to remember a pendant that a woman had been wearing while asking about how to get away with arson. _More like murder_.

Laura pushed these thoughts from her mind though as she surveyed the apartment. It was polished, clean, and upscale, which made her want to turn it into something homier even more. She wouldn’t start redecorating though until her brother got into town next week. She planned to start rebuilding her old family home in the woods soon, but that didn’t meant she couldn’t make a second home here.

All thoughts of decorating left her mind when she heard footsteps approaching her door. Sneakers, heavy footsteps due to clumsiness not weight, mouth breather. If it was a high school boy going door to door for a fundraiser she might have to punch him.

As soon as knuckles rapped against the door, Laura opened it to be hit by an extremely familiar smell. Well, it didn’t take long to find him.

“Yes?” she asked, looking up at the teenager.

The last time she had seen him he had been nine years-old. Now he was probably 15 and still adjusting to his developing body. Derek had found out about Stiles Stilinski being his mate when he had been 15 himself. That had been seven years ago, time sure did fly.

He was just gaping at her which was probably a good thing. If he liked the way she looked, then he’d definitely like the way Derek looked since they were similar.

“Is there something wrong?” Laura asked, noticing that Stiles was just grinning at her now. “Or are you just shy?”

“What?” Stiles asked, appearing to snap out of whatever daze he had been in. “Me, shy? No, no I’m not shy at all. I just wasn’t expecting someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” she said, trying (and probably failing) to keep the humor out of her voice.

“Yeah, someone who’s so beautiful.”

Oh God he was perfect for Derek. They were both huge dorks who probably couldn’t pick up a woman to save their life. She couldn’t wait for Derek to come back to Beacon Hills and properly meet his mate.

All humor aside, Laura knew that he was there be accident though.

“I’m guessing you have the wrong apartment,” she said.

“Unless you’re hiding an overly sweaty high school student in there who doesn’t want to help me with this Chemistry project.”

“No, I don’t think I am.”

“Well, maybe you can tell me where the Greenberg family lives?” he asked, looking almost identical to a hopeful puppy.

“Sorry, I just moved back to Beacon Hills a week ago,” she said.

“Oh, well, sorry to have bothered you,” Stiles said, backing away from the doorframe.

“It was no bother.”

Stiles nodded and turned around, heading back down the hallway. Laura knew that over the next few months they would probably be getting to know each other, but she still didn’t want to end the conversation like that. She also had the feeling that something big was going to happen soon and if anything happened to Stiles she knew that Derek would be completely crushed.

“Stiles, be careful, okay?” she called out to him.

He turned back around and gave her a grin. “I always am.”

She watched him head back down the hallway and didn’t close her apartment door until he slipped through the metal doors of the elevator. Laura debated whether to call Derek and tell him about her encounter, but decided against it. It would be something nice to surprise him with when he got into town in a few days.


End file.
